Opposites Attracting
by ResDes2
Summary: This is between Edward and Jacob. It basically has no plot. I know, my stories are terrible! Slash. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


Opposites Attracting

Opposites Attracting

There is a quiet, little lake that I love deep within the forest. You wouldn't believe that there would be water there because the forest is so dense there. But that place is stunning. I go there a lot to relax. The water is so frigid; it's comforting to me.

One day there, I heard a rustling and then smelt a repulsive, yet tantalizing smell. It was werewolf. But not any type of werewolf, it was Jacob. I started to hear his thoughts. _The bloodsucker seems to be at the lake. I'll get him and destroy him. _Out of all of the dogs, Jacob was the best. He smelled the best, but seeing as he was still a werewolf, it wasn't saying much. Although it was bearable, and almost likeable. I shuddered at the thought. A _good_ werewolf? Yeah right.

Jacob walked into the tiny clearing that was only a foot between the shoreline and the woods in one small area. He looked to see who it was, and quickly turned into a human. He didn't want the others to hear what he was thinking.

_All right, if you can hear my thoughts, then listen to this. You're sexy. I am so attracted to you. That's right. Fuck me. Screw Bella, I want you._

Wow, this came to a surprise to me. _I love your sweet scent. _

"I love your woodsy scent," I said out loud. I walked out of the lake, completely naked. Jacob was completely naked too. Thank God he left his clothes back at his house. He wouldn't be needing them now.

His body was sexy. His skin was dark and creamy colored. His muscles were bathed in sweat, making them very revealing. He had hair in many places and his cock hung like a pendulum. It was huge, even when soft.

His eyes bulged and he stared at my body, also completely wet. I walked right up to his face and said, "If you want me, you can have me."

He quickly grabbed my back and kissed my lips. _Oh God yes._ I was pleasing him. I grabbed his back and pulled him closer. I could feel his cock start to get hard and touch my lower abs. He was tall, but I could manage.

Steam started to rise from our bodies. The water that had been cool on my skin touched his skin and started to float into the air. He was hot in both ways. His muscles felt my muscles and we explored each other's bodies. _I can see why Bella chose you._ I ruffled his shaggy hair.

I started getting hard. I pushed my cock next to his. We pushed each other's manhood as close as possible. If felt so right for some reason. He was so warm. _God, he's freezing._ But that didn't stop us. His penis felt good against mine. It was like we were sword fighting with our cocks the way we whacked them into each other.

I could feel his heart beat on my chest. It was so strong it felt like my heart had started again. His huge arms around me felt like a bear cuddling me. I squeezed his ass and he moaned. _I wonder what anal sex feels like. Wow, so random, yet it probably feels good with Edward. Just look at his body, and his COCK! I thought mine was big._

I stepped back for a second. Jacob made a whimper face. "Anal sex is amazing," I told him. "I can't even explain the feeling of it, it's so good. There's nothing like it. The kinky, pleasurable feeling of something penetrating your ass? God, it's good. I don't know how, but it makes you feel naughty and sexy." Jacob's eyes widened. "Ughh…" I said sarcastically, "All right. If you want me to fuck you're brains out, then fine. But you owe me."

I started to kiss his adorable chest. He tasted like sweat and dirt, in a good way. Manly. I grabbed his cock and started playing around with it. I felt his balls and rubbed his abs. I seemed to do that with all my male partners.

I pushed him onto the ground. I kissed his abs one more time, and then sat up. "All right, I don't have any lube, is that all right?" I asked. He nodded. _Ohh, rough. _"Now, it might hurt for you the first time. It usually always hurts the first time." _I'm a werewolf, I can handle it. _"And I'm a vampire, I play rough. Now, you really need to relax. It will be so much easier if you don't tense your ass muscles. Just let it in. Take it in. Ready?"

"Oh yeah." I placed my head at his asshole. I could see the ring of muscles start to loosen to ready for me. I had to control myself, I didn't want to hurt him. I slowly guided my large, throbbing cock into him. First he screamed, then yelled, and then moaned. It was deafening. I pushed in a little farther.

He yelled, "OOOOOOOOOOH, Yeah…" I got my head in all of the way.

"How does it feel?" I asked.

"Nothing like I had pictured," he replied.

"Good or bad?"

"Both, but leaning on the good side." The farther I slided in, the louder he got. He was a virgin, I could understand. His muscles tightened around my cock.

When I got in as far as I could go, I leaned in and kissed him. "How does it feel?" I asked, strained.

"Better. And you?"

"Tight." I started pulling back out. He moaned in relief. At the end, I lost control and slammed myself far into Jacob.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he yelled. I panted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"For what? Again, please." He was getting used to it quickly. I continued pulling and pushing hard and quickly. Each time I was getting farther and farther in. He was moaning loudly, louder than any of my other partners. I decided to shut him up by kissing him. This muffled the moans, yet he still was very loud.

I grabbed his cock and started pumping. He squealed. We continued in this position until the sun went down. And Jacob, the night, and I all came at the same time.

I sat erect and pushed deeper and deeper into Jacob. I was thrusting his cock almost as fast as Emmett. Finally, simultaneously, as it became completely dark, I splurged inside Jacob and Jacob splurged all over his sweating body.

I pulled out and licked off his come. "Mmm…werewolf come."

"I wish I could taste vampire come."

"You can." I sat on top of Jacob's chest and starting jerking.

"Let me do that for you." He grabbed my cock and started pulling. With one hand. I jerked him. With the other, I felt his body.

After several moans and yells, I said, "You're gonna be shitting my come for a week," and then sprayed all over his face. He sprayed all over my back.

We both panted and laughed and ate each other's come.


End file.
